Hooked
by Crazicrystal
Summary: Threesome Lemon Naru Saku Sasu


**Hooked**

Hi everyone! Here is my first **naughty** Naruto fic. It's a lemon for lemon sake. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

Sakura giggled nervously as they climbed the stairs to her apartment. Her cheeks were flushed and she swayed from the influence of the sake they drank that night. Sasuke kept his composure as he helped her up the stairs. The small smile on his face was the only indication of his own intoxication. Sakura clumsily unlocked the door and pulled Sasuke inside. The door was left open as she grabbed his robe and pulled him close to her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed his name. She spread her palms across his exposed smooth chest. Her touch stirred the lust within him. He quickly claimed her lips with his own. His hands travelled to the hem of her shirt and slipped under. His fingers danced up her back, bringing her shirt up with them. He broke their kiss to pull her shirt over her head. They were interrupted by a voice from the doorway.

"Sakura-chan, your door was left… open…" Naruto stood blankly in the doorway. His eyes were wide and his jaw hung slack. "Uh… I'll just close this…" He grabbed the doorknob in a daze. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a quick glance before Sakura leapt towards the door.

"Naruto…" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside before shutting and locking the door. Naruto was too stunned to fight the topless woman's advances. Sakura pulled him against her and placed his hand over her bra-covered breast and lustily licked his lips. Naruto clumsily squeezed the breast in his hand and answered her sloppy kiss. He was hooked. She broke the kiss and lead Naruto to the bedroom, indicating to Sasuke to follow.

"Let's catch you up, Naruto." Sakura whispered huskily. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, pulling off his forehead protector and tossing it to the floor. Their tongues twisted together in a heated kiss while Sasuke watched Sakura tug off Naruto's jacket. Her hands gripped Naruto's arms, feeling his muscles flex as he caressed her back pulling her closer to him. Suddenly Naruto felt large warm hands pulling off his t-shirt slowly, the fingers gently rolling up his defined abs.

Sakura stood back for a moment and watched as Sasuke threw Naruto's shirt on the floor. She relished Naruto's surprised look when Sasuke nuzzled into his neck from behind. Once Naruto began to relax, Sasuke stroked and pinched his perk nipples, causing the blonde to yelp.

Sakura joined back in by grasping Naruto's erection through his pants. He gasped before Sasuke captured his lips in a deep kiss. Sakura stroked him and Sasuke grinded his erection against Naruto's side. Sasuke's hands became impatient and they began tugging down Naruto's pants. Sakura helped and took his erection in her mouth as soon as it appeared. Naruto gasped in pleasure, and slipped Sasuke's robe off his shoulders. The robe came off easily as Naruto explored the other man's firm chest.

Naruto and Sakura joined efforts to strip Sasuke bare. Faced with another large erection, Sakura licked it up and down, slipping it entirely inside her mouth. She felt Naruto push her head down further onto Sasuke and the thought only turned her own more. The men suddenly stopped kissing and pulled Sakura away. They exchanged glances before forcing her onto the bed.

Sakura almost came just from the exquisite vision of two hot naked men coming towards her to do wicked things. Naruto pulled at her bra straps with his teeth as he unhooked it, releasing her. Sasuke slipped off her shorts and panties in one fell swoop. Naruto clutched her breasts in both hands and sucked on her nipples, causing her to moan. Sasuke kissed down her stomach and playfully licked her clit. Sakura arched upward, gasping out in pleasure.

Pushing her farther onto the bed, Sasuke teasing licked her folds. Naruto took advantage of her position and straddled her, his nose tickling her stomach. He slipped himself into her mouth, silencing her gasps as Sasuke's tongue licked her insides. Inching closer to Sasuke, Naruto suckled on Sakura's clit causing her to almost bite him and sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

Their faces brushed each other as the ravished the woman beneath them. Sakura wasted no time in catching Naruto's pleasure up to her own. He could feel her body shaking beneath him, strained with the pleasure building up inside of it. He roughly thrust into her mouth causing her to gag and bite down on him again causing himself to near. As her orgasm spiraled out of control she pushed Naruto over his edge and he came violently inside her mouth and bit down on her increasing her orgasm.

Naruto slipped out of Sakura's mouth, both of them panting. He met Sasuke's lips and pulled him up into a wet kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto off Sakura and climbed on top of him. Without warning, Sasuke shoved himself inside Naruto making him shout in surprise. Sasuke began without pause, ramming hard into Naruto. He called to Sakura who lay quietly beside them. She saw her opening and took position.

Straddling Naruto, she cautiously slipped herself onto his hardening erection. He moaned out in surprise at the new warmth. Facing Sakura, Sasuke grabbed her and yanked her violently forward, ripping her apart in one movement. She cried out as Naruto did when Sasuke hit the ever sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Sasuke took a breast into his mouth and sucked on it while he thrust in and out. Sakura slowly began to make a pace meeting Sasuke, driving Naruto wild from both ends.

Sasuke's and Sakura's pace quickened as they both neared climax. Sasuke crumpled first and quickly pulled out of Naruto dripping remains onto the bed. Sakura slowed her pace to increase the stimulation between them as she could tell Naruto was close. He placed his hands on her hips, trying to increase her pace but she refused. As her climax began to unravel, Sakura quickened the pace roughly, shooting her orgasm beyond the wonders of before. She tightened around Naruto and her pace was more than he could handle. He spilled himself inside of her, gasping for air when he remembered to breathe.

Sakura crumpled onto the bed between the two exhausted men beside her. Naruto cradled her in his arms, brushing his fingers against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke draped his arm over the two and they fell asleep in the messy bed.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to two warm sensations running across her body.


End file.
